


subtlety isn't his forte

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima inadvertently flirts with Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtlety isn't his forte

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt requested on tumblr by notalrightkid

Midorima blurted out that he wanted Takao to take him to dinner one day after practice and Takao just laughed, a smirk playing on his lips as he said, “Are you flirting with me?” 

Midorima blushed furiously at that and he looked ready to take back his words immediately, but mumbled grumpily, “Shut up, Takao.” 

Takao just snorted and said, “You’re not very subtle, Shin-chan.” Takao grinned cheekily. “If you wanna go out, all you had to do was ask.”

Midorima tried to look anywhere but Takao’s smiling face, to no avail though and when he met Takao’s eyes, his face turned pink all over. 

“Fine.” Midorima said, put his arms together, agreeing with the idea to go out like it was Takao’s idea all along. 

Takao loved to tease him like this and he knew it would get a reaction from Midorima.

“You’re so cute,  _Shin_ -chan.” Takao breathed softly, his eyes lighting up as he walked over to Midorima and grasped their hands together. 


End file.
